parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters
The following is a list of characters from the Parker Lot universe. All of the main, minor, recurring, and one-time characters are included in order of their relevance in the comic strip. Main characters *'Matt Parker' is a middle school student and main character, aged about 12. He likes video games, cartoons, but isn't the best student in his class. He has two parents, his mom and dad, and a dog named Doug. His best friend is Jim, who is less smarter than him and Matt usually gets in trouble Jim causes. However, they remain good friends overall. He wears a green shirt, jeans, and wavy, black hair. His full name is a combination of Matt Stone and Trey Parker, the two creators of South Park, as a homage to the show. *'Jim Warner' is Matt's best friend, the same age as Matt. He is the worst student in the class and often gets hurt or catches on fire. His problems usually get Matt involved and he has to find a way out of trouble. Sometimes, he goes to great lengths to rip off his entire arm. He appears the most in the comic strip, next to Matt, who is the lead character. He wears a gray sweatshirt, jeans, and seems to have a 50's-like blonde hair. *'Scooter Williams' is the smartest student in the entire class and the whole school. He has more different intrests than his peers, such as studying, reading, and schoolwork. He once built a robot in the Robotics class at his school whom he would name Robby. Scooter won the Nobel Prize for Physics for this historic accomplishment in technology and also for making one of the first robots ever. He has hair similar to Matt's, has a red-yellow striped shirt, jeans, and is the only one of his friends to wear glasses. He highly despises Jim. *'Robby the Robot' is an award-winning robot that is considered one of the first ever. He was built by Scooter in 2004 in the Robotics class. This achievement later got Scooter the Nobel Prize for Physics. Robby is actually smarter than Scooter, featuring unlimited information that is able to be reached. Robby has tentacle-like arms and also has a red torso that looks like a shirt. He sometimes wears costumes or other clothes. *'Walter "Wally" Parker '''and' Susan Woodman Parker, better known as '''Mr. and Mrs. Parker, are Matt's parents. Walter Parker met Susan Woodman in a resturant when she was a waitress. They married in 1989, and had a child eight years later, who they named Matt. Matt's parents do not seem to understand Matt at all. In fact, they can get quite annoyed with him when he doesn't follow directions exactly or if he misplaces things. More recently, Wally has become less intelligent and his antics and trouble often hurts the family. *'Sandra Summers' is another of Matt's classmates and is his stalker. She tracks Matt down with several methods, such as poking him on Facebook, finding loopholes in his restraining order against her, and on Christmas, using a mistletoe to get Matt to kiss her. Originally a one-time character formed as a bit joke, she evolved into a regular part of the comic, and becoming a primary character. She is fairly popular with the fans, with most people liking her comics the most out of Parker Lot's archive of comic strips. Recurring characters *'Carl the Cyborg' is Robby's enemy who first appeared in Robby's Rival. Carl has a gold body with red eyes, and other details similar to Robby. Scooter invented Carl as an experiment, but Carl was actually evil and was intent on destroying and replacing Robby. Realizing this, Scooter then sent him to Antarctica, which seemed to be his demise. Despite this ending, Carl is expected to appear more, perhaps with evil look-a-likes of the main four. *'The currently unnamed Parker dog' is set to appear in a future story. His name is yet to be decided, as production on his first appearance hasn't started as of now. He will make his first appearance in an Untitled Dog Story Arc, where he is adopted, to be released the future. He is a Labrador Retriever and has a red collar and is based off BuddyComics' dog in real life, Bella, who also inspired the personality of the dog. *'Joe Mama '''is another one of Matt's students whose unfortunate name is not brought up very much until someone tries to make a joke, which ultimately backfires. Joe is probably best known for his happy-go-lucky attitude and his particular expression. He seems to always be happy, although he claims he has a very strong dislike for the game, "Bobbing for Apples." In one appearance, Jim rode through pipes into his toliet. *'Principal Michael Fredericks' is the principal of Dayon Junior High School, well-known for his uptight attitude. He is very strict unlike most principals and does not like underachievers or slackers, particularly Jim. He does other activities, such as coaching the school's football team. Principal Fredericks was originally designed for early comics of Parker Lot, though he did not appear until late in the webcomic. *'Mrs. Angela Scald' is Matt's History and English teacher at his school, Dayon Junior High School. Mrs. Scald, like Joe Mama, has a very positive attitude although she can get annoyed by some certain students, such Jim, who gets very low grades in her class. Some students she is proud of such as her teacher's pet Joe Mama or her best student, Scooter Williams, who gets the highest grades in her class and in the school. She is currently single and makes common appearances in scenes in the school in comics. *'Dr. Richard Williams' is Scooter's and a licensed doctor and works at NASA in his free time as well. He made his first appearance in The Birth of Matt, as a current version of himself, even though the comic took almost twelve years before the current time period of Parker Lot. He will have a prominent appearance in Matt on the Moon, which is currently being drawn and he has brown curly hair and looks similar to Scooter. *'Dr. Allen Russo' is the family doctor of the Parker family, and takes care of them in Dayon City Hospital. He first appeared in The Birth of Matt in a younger version of himself with long hair and appeared thinner. He is a very basic doctor, although he can make very obvious mistakes while being in the hospital. He is probably best remembered for being responsible for the birth of Matt Parker and many other injuries and such, mainly with Jim ending up to be the patient, as seen in the recent story, Daredevil: The Rise and Fall of Jim. *'BuddyComics' is the creator of Parker Lot, who makes frequent appearances in Parker Lot mainly as a recurring or background character. BuddyComics is seen with a black shirt, jeans, and long, brown hair, the same way he looks in real-life. He is older than Matt and his friends and made his first apperance in a comic where he accidentally erases Jim's head off when he makes a mistake. He also appears in guest comics. *The '''bully '''is a student that often bullies student, mainly Joe Mama. Some of his bullying includes when he drowned Joe Mama when setting up a Bobbing for Apples game as a trick. Due to the recession and rough economic times, business has been kind of slow for the bully as parents give their kids less money when they are going to buy lunch. The bully is currently not named and made his first appearance in the Halloween Special. He is Principal Frederick's grandson, which explains why he is almost always never punished. *'Captain Obvious is Matt when he becomes a superhero at night. Captain Obvious, though looks and seems like a superhero, does not save the day at all, and just points out the obvious instead. One example is when he just told a woman that she needs help and he declared his job was done. Captain Obvious currently has no rivals, but an idea for Parker Lot has Matt and his friends forming a superhero team. *Maurice' is Scooter's pet cat, who appears to be very smart. He has brown and white fur and is named after voice actor Maurice LaMarche, who BuddyComics had met. Scooter showed Maurice to his friends but it was implied that Maurice ate Phineas, Scooter's pet fish, angering Scooter. However, Maurice as he points to Jim with the fish still in his mouth. Maurice appeared in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure briefly. One-time Characters *The 'Constructoids are a species of alien, who were spotted on the Moon and discovered by Matt, Jim, and Scooter, according to Parker Lot. They hid from the government in order to not become the attention of a media circus and helped the three escape from the Moon and return back home to Earth. They are green creatures with large rods sticking out of their heads and they have a specialty in constructing or fixing several things, which makes them very valuable. They are not expected to make more appearances after this story. *The '''Whales, also known as William and Wallace Whale, are two friends who happen to be whales. William speaks fully English and Wallace can only speak whale, which upsets and annoys William. William and Wallace live next to the beach, where Matt and his friends usually hang out during the Summer. William and Wallace have only appeared once although they may make small cameos in upcoming comics. *'Petey Pencil '''is a pencil that Matt found when his own pencil broke. Matt took Petey as a response to his prayer and then sharpened him, supposedly killing him. Petey Pencil has a cartoonish look similar to old cartoons in the early Disney era and seems to be a message sent by God. He is also an unusual pencil as he can talk and move around. He appears frequently in wallpapers of the characters, hinting he may return. *'Santa Claus is the national holiday icon for Christmas and appears in several media, including Parker Lot. In Parker Lot, he comes into the Parker's house and expects cookies and milk. Instead, he finds vegetables set up by Susan Parker, who thinks it would be more healthier. Because of this, Santa seems to have a bitter relationship with her and the family. Santa appears again and he catches on fire in their fireplace. *The '''baby is a young infant who is very intelligent compared to other babies. The baby has even painted a Mona Lisa, right after Matt said he liked how babies are less smarter than their elders. It is currently unknown who the baby belongs to, even though he did appear with Matt in a comic that looked like it took place in Matt's house as it appeared in other comics. It's unknown whether the baby will appear ever again. *A Southern soldier, with an unknown name, appeared in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure, which appears to be his last appearance. The soldier fought for the Confederacy at Fort Sumter, but he rode off in TURDIS, launching him into the future. Future Jim and Robby rode TURDIS back to 1861 to save current Jim and Robby. The soldier's fate is unknown, although is implied that he died, either in battle or in the future. *'Abraham Lincoln' was the 16th President of the United States, who appeared in Jim and Robby's Excellent Adventure at Fort Sumter, despite the fact he was never actually there. Jim asked where he was to the President, who replied that he was at Fort Sumter at the start of the Civil War in 1861, angering Jim. See also *Parker Lot *List of comics External links Category:Characters